timelord_aydan_youtuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Underlord1271
Underlord1271 Underlord1271 is aydan's cool friend, thats better at pvp. Friends Underlord is friends with : Olibongo Olibongo is a sentient turtle that is one of under's best UCC friends. DarthVaydan DarthVaydan (or TimelordAydan1822) is one of Under's other best friends. UniicornBunni UniicornBunni is one of Under's Closest friends. Ava_Seidel Ava_Seidel is one of under's Friends. Patrofox Patrofox is one of Under's closest friends. Moaniika Moaniika is one of under's On/Off Friends. darkenedhollow Darkenedhollow is one of under's On/Off Friends. UltraEli UltraEli is one of under's Somewhat-Friend-Ish relationships. Wild_Light (Bibit) Bibit exists. Relationships DreadyGirl DreadyGirl was under's wife. They were married from 2014 November to 2015 Feburary untill DreadyGirl logged on less frequently. They lost touch. Wolfeh Wolfeh was under's Very Temporary wife. They were married for 2 days before being Seperated. Wild_Light Wild_light (Bibit) is mia's friend. She and under engaged when bibit was buying Undcards from Under on New UCC. They have not had their wedding yet. Mia Mia said that if Under PVPed dark, and gave her $5, then they would ERP. However it never happened. Leaked from discord conversations. Youtube Channel Under runs a Youtube channel, but barely uploads on it. When he does, its usually Minecraft or other Gaming Related Videos. He also rarely uploads stop motions. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRKjA7-TUQoeaRWJVt7YSNg Family Under's IRL Family plays minecraft, tho only his brother rasputinaxp (or _xXTurtleBlastXx) plays on PC. He has 3 siblings : 2 brothers and a sister. He has parents and atleast 4 cousins. Maps Under makes maps. During his time, he has made these maps : Get Over It (based on "Getting Over It") No escape (Erased in Old UCC) The Dropper : UCC Edition (Erased in Old UCC) The Dropper : UCC Edition 2 (Erased in Old UCC before it was Completed) Favorite Youtubers Underlord likes animators on youtube, such as TheOdd1sOut, JaidenAnimations, Shgurr, Henry Zhang, Domnics, Let me explain studios, ItsAlexClark, and AlexAnimates. He also likes FBE, Azzyland, and Jacksfilms. He also likes : coop772 Aaron Esser LordDraconical Logdotzip Grian Servers Under plays on UCC and has been on since before the Reboot. Hes active on UCC V.2. He joined UCC in late august 2012, in the week of it's launch, Hence making him one of the Oldest UCC Players to date, playing for over 5.5 Years. Under plays hypixel. He is in a guild called "Cazuals" with his friends, and is currently level 53. He was formerly in the UCC guild, Unschoolers, before changing. Under rarely plays Mineplex. Businesses Under is a businessman. He ran a Newspaper on Old UCC tho it wasnt very sucessfull smh He currently is the founder and CEO of Undcards, which gained popularity for a time. He owns a car company that sells Trucks and Cars, UTrucks. He has stated that he has plans to create a Space Agency aswell as High-End real estate. He is fairly wealthy. Family Underlord1271 - Bibit. DreadyGirl (SEPERATED), Wolfeh (DIVORCED) Lemongrove (RPs) Children : Aydan (AYDAB) Aydan is under's best friend when hes a adult but sometimes deforms so he ends up like a 4 yr old toddler so hes under's child (Lemongrove) Ellie (Burrito) Another child of his is Ellie. She is one of his friends but is also a rainbow barfing turtle baby child man so under takes care of her too (Lemongrove) Mia : is it weird that shes deformed too yet when not my child we have a weird relationship if u know what i mean? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SCP-191 : He adopted a SCP. He feels bad and also wants to adopt 053, 134, 053 but not 1490 that would be weird but since thats too much SCPs he just adopted 191 smh she is his only adopted child (adopted) brothers : thereaper506712 Musicals Under likes musicals such as Hamilton, Something rotten, and the Book of morman. At one point, he confessed that his favorite song from each musical is "Say no to this (Hamilton)", "Right Hand Man (Something rotten)", and "You and me but Mostly Me" Trivia On old UCC, he was the Second Richest person with bal and the Richest User on UCC, Having over $3,000,000,000,000.000 as of 12/31/2017 He enjoys SCP Foundation stories, as his birthday party was a SCP-173 Pixelart made by Video5jr. Similar to KaylinAC, He almost had to have his Appendix Removed. This entire page was written by Yours Truly, Respect it. He is the oldest of 4 children (He is 10, out of 8, 6, and 1) He plays Blizzard games like Heroes of the storm, Hearthstone, and Overwatch His favorite SCP is SCP-3008, SCP-106, and SCP-173. He is 5ft 3 inches or so around 3/20/2018 He has wrote many UCC books in skybrary such as Project :: Kraalkarisk and MC UCC. Category:People